L'éternité ne saurait nous séparer
by MagnusRagnor
Summary: Le chiffre 9 symbolise la perfection de la perfection, l'ordre dans l'ordre, l'unité dans l'unité. Le but est atteint, c'est la fin, l'aboutissement, la conclusion, la récompense des épreuves. Des épreuves Alexander et Magnus en ont plus que leur compte. La faute à un sort, la faute au destin, aux vies antérieures et au lien d'âme sœur Fic Malec By TwoLoversSasuNaru et Sithmaith
1. Prologue

Bonjour,

Voici le prologue de la fiction en collaboration de Sithmaith (Ragnor) et TwoLoversSasuNaru (Magnus).

Pour la parution, nous tablons sur un mois maximum entre deux chapitres.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Ils l'avaient trouvé.

La Confrérie de l'Ancre l'avait trouvé.

Malgré les précautions, malgré les protections prises.

Il fallait fuir, immédiatement. Mais pas sans Magnus.

Alec porta sa main à la marque. Cette marque qui lui tenait à cœur et qui en était d'ailleurs, si proche. Ce lien qui l'unissait à son âme sœur.

Il devait partir, courir sans destination précise, simplement pour les semer, les tenir à bonne distance de Magnus.

Tout était bon pour protéger le sorcier, âme sœur oblige. Ce n'était pas un simple mot, mais tellement plus, tellement tout. Pour certains, c'était un mythe, pour d'autres une croyance, pour eux une réalité.

Ils étaient destinés l'un à l'autre, à travers le temps, les âges, les vies, les siennes du moins. En effet, selon Magnus, il en était à sa huitième. Tout pouvait changer, son apparence, sa condition, sa famille, sa manière d'appréhender l'existence, mais deux choses restaient immuables, Magnus et selon ce dernier, ses yeux aigue-marine.

À travers les siècles, son sorcier l'avait toujours retrouvé. Cela pouvait prendre cinq, dix, vingt ans, une éternité, mais Magnus ne renonçait jamais, il lui avait promis. Leurs vies se devaient d'être liées. C'était une simple évidence, un fait inaltérable.

Les immeubles défilaient, sans qu'il n'y prête attention, toute sa concentration était monopolisée par son besoin de protéger son compagnon. Il courait sans savoir où, mais peu lui en importait.

La course durait depuis des mois, depuis qu'ils avaient appris l'existence de la confrérie, et leur unique but : utiliser Alec et s'approprier son don de catalyseur. Cette faculté lui permettait d'accroître les pouvoirs des sorciers tant qu'ils puisaient en lui, héritage du sort de Magnus.

Il y a des siècles, lors de la première vie d'Alec et leur découverte qu'ils étaient des âmes sœurs, par crainte de le perdre, Magnus avait tenté le tout pour le tout. La peste avait frappé Alec, le seul moyen de l'en sauver était que le sorcier partage avec lui son immortalité.

Malheureusement, tout ne s'était pas déroulé comme prévu. Alec était mort, Magnus s'en était trouvé désespéré, anéanti, il avait par accident tué son seul amour.

Mais un miracle s'était produit, des décennies plus tard, Magnus avait retrouvé son âme sœur, dans un corps différent, dans une existence qui l'était tout autant, mais c'était bien lui.

Alec était certes immortel, mais il changeait d'enveloppe charnelle à chacune de ses morts. De même, ses souvenirs de Magnus s'effaçaient et il ne les retrouvait jamais. Le sorcier devait donc à chaque fois le reconquérir, aidé en cela par leur lien.

Parfois, les fuites s'avèrent sans issue, celle-ci en faisait partie. Quatre hommes de la Confrérie de l'Ancre l'attrapèrent et le plaquèrent au sol avec violence, annihilant tout espoir de s'échapper. La chaleur du bitume brûla le visage tanné d'Alec,un poids lourd sur son dos l'immobilisa, soudain des menottes lui scièrent les poignets, entravant tout mouvement.

Les hommes le relevèrent sans douceur et le traînèrent vers sa funeste destinée. Il n'avait, en effet aucun doute sur sa survie. Toutes ses pensées se dirigèrent vers Magnus, comme une bouteille à la mer, appelant un secours qui resterait sans réponse.

Une fois au QG de la Confrérie, Alec fut enchaîné à un poteau au centre de l'entrepôt. Les sorciers se mirent en cercle autour de lui. Leur objectif ne pouvait être plus limpide et Alec était terrorisé, mais cependant il se refusait à baisser le regard.

Celui qui semblait être leur chef, s'avança vers lui.

_Tu sais pourquoi nous sommes là, joue ton rôle de catalyseur.

_J'ignore comment activer cette capacité.

La voix du jeune homme ne tremblait pas, il ajouta d'un air frondeur pour tromper sa peur.

_Il ne fallait pas arriver si tôt, je n'ai pas appris à la maîtriser pour cette vie-là.

_Qu'importe, nous saurons le faire pour toi.

La magie du chef déferla sur Alec, suivi de celles de ses disciples, halos de lumière blanche dans l' obscurité de la pièce. Tel un miroir, Alec réfléchit cette magie, la leur rendant plus puissante. Mais ce don avait un prix, sa vie. Ils étaient trop nombreux, Alec s'épuisait. Son corps lâchait prise, mais son esprit s'accrochait.

Dans un souffle, Alec murmura sa dernière phrase, leur dernière phrase.

_L'éternité ne saurait nous séparer.

Et il mourut.

* * *

A l'autre bout de la ville, Magnus sentit sa marque le brûler alors qu'il lisait sagement, attendant Alec. Il apposa sa main sur sa marque d'âme sœur, qui se trouvait sur son épaule gauche. Au début, cela était un simple inconfort comme il arrivait parfois quand Alec éprouvait un sentiment plus ou moins fort, mais au fil du temps, la gêne devint douleur. Il ne pouvait plus l'ignorer. Un mal-être fulgurant le percuta en plein cœur, son âme sœur n'était plus.

L'horreur s'ouvra sous ses pieds, à nouveau il venait de le perdre. Pourquoi le sort s'acharnait-il, plus cruel encore cette fois ? Ils s'étaient retrouvés deux auparavant et déjà Alec le quittait. C'était leur plus court laps de temps passé ensemble.

Sa respiration se fit plus laborieuse, il manquait d'air. Il tomba de son fauteuil, genoux à terre, une main sur le cœur, tant ce dernier l'oppressait. La mort d'une âme sœur n'était comparable à aucune autre douleur, inimaginable pour les autres. Magnus la vivait pour la huitième fois. Il se prenait parfois à penser, qu'il ne supporterait pas cela une fois encore. Mais pour lui, Alec en valait largement la peine. Rien ni personne ne pouvait altérer leur lien, il le retrouverait, il l'avait toujours fait.

* * *

Une chambre d'hôtel, une ville de plus, un échec de plus.

La rumeur d'un beau jeune homme aux cheveux clairs et aux yeux bleus, l'avait conduit jusqu'à ce village d'Islande. Déception, la couleur de ses iris bien que magnifiques, n'étaient en rien comparables à celles d'Alec. La sentence était sans appel, ce n'était pas son âme sœur.

Soixante-dix ans plus tard, il ne l'avait toujours pas retrouvé. Cela n'avait jamais pris autant de temps. Peut-être que cette huitième fois était celle de trop ? Et si c'était le cas, que faire ? Mieux ne valait pas y songer. L'espoir demeurait.

Pourtant il s'était résolu à rentrer à Brooklyn, auprès de Ragnor et de Catarina. Qui sait, le hasard ferait peut-être bien les choses ?

Il rêvait souvent de l'apparence que prendrait ce nouvel Alexander. Aurait-il une peau tannée, claire ? Des cheveux roux, bruns, blonds? Serait-il né indien, africain, amérindien, européen... ? Serait-il un humain, un loup-garou ?

La première fois que ses yeux avaient croisé le regard aigue-marine et ses cheveux de jais où dansaient des reflets bleutés, Magnus avait été conquis. C'était pour lui son souvenir le plus cher, ayant découvert leur lien lors de cette vie-là. Dans ses fantasmes inavoués, il retrouvait cette combinaison qui était devenue pour lui, celle qu'il préférait. Coup du sort, jamais encore Alec n'avait adopté cette apparence.

* * *

Ragnor était là dans l'appartement de Magnus, l'ayant gardé intact durant la longue errance de son ami à travers le monde, pour retrouver son âme sœur.

Ragnor se sentait chanceux d'avoir trouvé la sienne et joie, elle était immortelle. Pour Raph et lui, tout était facile et il s'en sentait parfois coupable à l'égard des difficultés que rencontrait Magnus. Ce lien si rare et pourtant ô combien précieux, avait eu la curieuse idée de frapper les deux compères de toujours.

Deux verres posés sur la table basse attendaient les amis. Sans qu'il y ait eu besoin de mots, Ragnor savait que le voyage avait été infructueux. Quand Magnus s'échoua sur le canapé, le visage fermé et le regard triste, Ragnor lui tendit un verre. Il y avait des silences qu'il savait respecter.

Magnus vida son verre d'un trait, le reposa sur la table, puis il se lova contre son ami.

Ragnor compréhensif, resserra son étreinte autour des épaules de son comparse, et murmura

_ Je suis désolé

Tout était dit.

* * *

Rangez tout objet coupant, piquant ou tranchant ! Nous ne sommes qu'amour.

Petite précision, Alec est mort la huitième fois en 1945. La fin du chapitre se situe en 2015.

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis.

Bisous à tous !


	2. Chapitre 1

**Bonjour !**

 **Voici le chapitre 1 servi sur un plateau d'argent. Avec une grande révélation au menu.**

 **Merci pour les follows et favoris.**

 **Merci à toi Flavy pour ton adorable review. Nous espèrons que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes espérances. Et merci pour tes compliments.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Dans l'imposant salon de son loft, Magnus errait entre ses différents souvenirs d'Alec. Entre un dessin au fusain du sorcier réalisé avec talent par son âme sœur lors de sa troisième vie ou encore une photo d'Alec jouant du piano, le visage transfiguré par sa passion. A travers les âges, son âme sœur s'était toujours donnée à corps perdu à un art, quel qu'il soit.

Ragnor, un livre à la main, le regardait du coin de l'oeil, laissant son éternel ami se replonger dans ses souvenirs. Prêt à offrir une épaule secourable si besoin.

Alors qu'il allait se remettre à sa lecture, son portable sonna. Il le saisit, regarda l'appelant puis décrocha.

_Cat', s'exclama joyeusement le sorcier cornu

_Ragnor, il faut que tu viennes à l'Institut !, dit la warlock, dont l'angoisse transperçait dans sa voix.

_Qu'est-il arrivé ?

Magnus s'était arrêté dans sa contemplation, écoutant la conversation de son ami.

_Un Lightwood est blessé.

_Quel Lightwood ?, questionna Ragnor.

Il vit Magnus, lever les yeux au ciel et se désintéresser de la conversation aussitôt, migrant dans sa chambre.

Il y a des années de ça, les actions du Cercle auquel appartenaient les parents Lightwood avaient laissé des cicatrices invisibles mais importantes à Magnus.

Depuis les chasseurs d'ombres et cette famille étaient devenus ses némésis.

_Alec, répondit Catarina dans un souffle. Il a été sévèrement blessé à l'abdomen et empoisonné par Abaddon. Son état dépasse mes connaissances.

_Je ne te serais alors guère plus utile, mais Magnus pourrait...

_Non !, trancha l'infirmière.

Ragnor exhala de dépit, cette conversation, il l'avait trop souvent eu avec son amie après qu'ils aient fait connaissance de l'aîné Lightwood. Cheveux ébènes, peau pâle, yeux qu'on pourrait sans doute qualifier d'aigue-marine, il ressemblait de façon frappante au tout premier Alec.

_Ça pourrait être l'occasion de confirmer nos soupçons, argumenta Ragnor.

_Tes soupçons !, contra Catarina.

_Tu ne peux pas nier la ressemblance !

_Je ne le fais pas. Leur physique est très proche, mais le doute demeure, la voix de l'infirmière s'éteignit au fil de sa réponse.

Elle avait peur et Ragnor le savait.

_Si c'était lui ?, tenta le warlock

_Tu vois ce que tu veux voir, Ragnor, soupira Cat. Écoute, Alec a toujours été humain ou loup. Pourquoi serait-il chasseur d'ombres dans cette vie et dans cette famille ? L'ironie serait trop cruelle, dit la sorcière d'une voix tremblante.

Cet argument était irrecevable, Alec pouvait réapparaître n'importe où, mais Catarina souhaitait juste protéger Magnus d'une possible déception.

_Magnus est revenu, je ne serais pas allé le chercher pour le confronter à Alec et confirmer mes soupçons. L'occasion nous en est donnée, avança Ragnor patiemment.

_Et si tu avais tort?, s'exclama l'infirmière.

_Et si j'avais raison ?, retourna le sorcier. Raph pense comme moi.

_Raphaël est ton âme sœur, il suit tous tes dires. Et je ne lui reproche pas.

Ragnor leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré par la surprotection de Catarina. Il l'adorait, mais là où il était pour l'espoir, elle était pour le doute.

_Ragnor, si tu te trompes, ça le détruira.

_Je ne vais pas lui dire frontalement que je pense avoir trouvé Alec. Juste lui demander de l'aide, expliqua le sorcier posément.

_Il refusera, c'est un Lightwood.

_Je sais être persuasif. Dans une heure maximum, Magnus ou moi passeront les portes de l'Institut.

_Dépêche-toi, je ne le maintiendrais pas longtemps, supplia Catarina avant de raccrocher.

Ragnor inspira profondément avant de se diriger vers la chambre de son comparse. Convaincre Cat' était un parcours de santé face à Magnus.

Sa haine des shadowhunters était encrée en lui. Et Ragnor ne pouvait jouer la carte de l'âme sœur, s'il se trompait Catarina avait raison, ça foutrait en l'air Magnus.

Soixante-dix ans, qu'il cherchait Alec sans résultat. Si les premières années, il avait vaillamment tenu le coup face à l'attente, ces derniers temps, il vacillait. Difficile d'avancer quand le destin ne vous offre pas, celui que vous attendez ardemment.

* * *

Ragnor toqua et un morne « _Entrez_ » lui répondit. Étendu sur son lit, Magnus étudiait le contenu d'une boîte que le sorcier cornu ne connaissait que trop bien. Elle contenait des souvenirs de toutes les vies passées d'Alec.

_Tu vas à l'Institut ?, questionna Magnus, avec un clair désintérêt.

_A vrai dire, j'aimerais que tu y ailles. Catarina a besoin d'aide sur un empoisonnement par Abaddon. Tes compétences dépassent largement les miennes en ce qui concerne les démons supérieurs, avança Ragnor avec un calme que les anges lui envieraient.

Magnus éclata d'un rire sans joie avant de se tourner vers son ami.

_C'est hors de question !

_Magnus, c'est un gamin. Tout juste 25 ans.

_La louve que Maryse a tuée devant moi, en avait 5, hurla le grand sorcier de Brooklyn avant de se reprendre. Je n'aiderai pas un de ses rejetons. Il est un chasseur d'ombres, il meurt jeune, rien de plus normal, termina-t-il mauvais.

_La cruauté ne te va pas, lança Ragnor en s'asseyant sur le lit auprès de son ami. Alexander a besoin de toi.

Magnus blêmit à l'entente de ce prénom qui comptait tant à ses yeux, avant que la rage, dévorante ne s'invite en lui.

_Ils ont osé salir ce prénom !

_Magnus, écoute-moi mon éternel ami, dit Ragnor en posant une main sur une de celles du grand sorcier de Brooklyn. Il n'est pas comme eux. Alec est un homme droit qui s'est toujours comporté respectueusement avec les créatures obscures. Il vient même souvent voir Raph et moi.

_Pourquoi ?, questionna Magnus, déboussolé.

_Il est plein de surprises, je te l'ai dit.

C'est tout ce que pouvait exposer Ragnor, sans aborder les doutes qu'il avait.

La vérité était que ses discussions avec Alec avaient pesé dans la balance de sa certitude que le jeune homme était l'âme sœur de Magnus.

Au-delà du physique, Alec se montrait fort intéressé par le lien d'âme sœur. Le shadowhunter disait ne pas croire à ce mythe, mais ses questions incessantes à Raphael et Ragnor révélaient tout le contraire.

_Je ne te demande que de l'aide et juste pour cette fois. En échange, je t'épaulerai pour retrouver ton Alec.

« _Je t'aide déjà peut-être._ » Pensa le sorcier cornu.

_Tu vas pouvoir faire quoi de plus que moi? J'ai traversé le monde entier sans succès, s'exaspéra Magnus.

Il avait remué ciel et terre pour ne récolter que du vide. Il avait même visité des peuplades coupées du monde moderne, mais aucun miracle ne s'était produit. Il ne trouvait pas son âme sœur lors de sa neuvième vie.

_Deux paires d'yeux avertis en valent mieux qu'une, lança Ragnor avec un sourire espiègle.

Magnus se leva, se dirigea vers le salon et saisit plusieurs ingrédients et flacons dans une large étagère, qu'il glissa dans une besace de cuir.

_Je sauve ce gamin et tu ne me parles plus jamais des chasseurs d'ombres et encore moins des Lightwood, lui ordonna Magnus d'une voix ferme. De toute manière, je n'ai rien de mieux à faire.

Ragnor le remercia chaleureusement avant de le laisser partir. Il en profita pour rentrer auprès de son âme sœur. Il espérait ardemment avoir vu juste.

* * *

Magnus traînait les pieds, il était arrivé devant l'Institut. Ragnor lui avait dit de rentrer, Catarina viendrait le chercher dans le hall. Là sur le bas des marches, il marqua l'arrêt.

La bâtisse s'imposait devant lui, immense bâtiment de style gothique aux pierres foncées. Les arcs, coupoles et autres lignes s'inspiraient des églises des mundanes. Ou peut-être était ce l'inverse...

Il en avait vu bon nombre de semblables en Écosse. C'était dans ces terres qu'il avait rencontré Alexander pour la deuxième fois, un solide guerrier à la tignasse flamboyante, membre d'un clan saxon. En 1685 si sa mémoire ne lui faisait pas défaut, mais ce n'était jamais le cas quand il s'agissait de lui. Un sourire fugace étira ses traits.

Il ne devait pas songer à son âme sœur maintenant. Il se devait d'être attentif, il rentrait en territoire ennemi après tout. Alexander n'était que bonté et lumière, ici tous n'étaient que l'exact opposé. Il ne devait pas penser à lui ici, c'était le salir.

_ Magnus

Un visage amical dans l'immensité. Catarina. La peau bleue et les cheveux immaculés.

Elle lui avait manqué.

La légère tension dans ses épaules, le pli soucieux qu'il voyait entre ses sourcils, il penserait à la questionner sur sa santé, plus tard. Quelque chose la tourmentait visiblement. Un manque de sommeil peut-être. Il chercherait à savoir, mais pas maintenant, pas au milieu des shadowhunters.

Magnus se dirigea vers Catarina d'une démarche bien moins sautillante que d'ordinaire. La sorcière s'adonnait à la contemplation de ses pieds, visiblement elle leur vouait un culte soudain. Le dos droit et le regard fixe, elle ne lui accordait même pas l'ombre d'un sourire.

 _Inquiète_ , pensa Magnus.

_ Ton retour se passe bien ? On a taché de garder l'appartement comme tu l'avais laissé. J'espère que ça va.

Catarina discutait ménage alors qu'un individu était supposé mourant, vraiment étrange. Magnus ne s'en étonnait pas réellement, après tout ils étaient chez les shadowhunters, c'était déjà suffisamment bizarre en soi.

Elle ne les portait pas en plus haute estime que lui, Ragnor non plus d'ailleurs. La récompense devait être suffisamment importante pour susciter l'intérêt de ses compères et le sien également. C'était simple. Il rentrait, lançait son sort de guérison et repartait. Nul besoin d'être poli. Ce serait rapidement terminé. C'était un service qu'il rendait à Ragnor. Il avait insisté. Il semblait apprécier le Lightwood. Alors soit, il le ferait pour lui.

_ Viens, il ne tiendra pas longtemps.

Catarina fit volte-face et s'en alla à travers les couloirs à pas rapide. Tiens, elle ne voulait plus parler chiffons.

Autour d'eux, tout était vitré. Suspicion propre aux chasseurs d'ombres, songeait Magnus. Ils voulaient tout savoir, tout voir, pas d'individualité ou de secret possible ici, ça lui en aurait presque donné la nausée, mais une petite voix suave lui chuchotait à l'oreille, _récompense._ Il continua donc à suivre son amie qui avançait d'un pas rapide. Il connaissait Cat, elle n'avait aucune envie de retourner d'où elle venait. Les Lightwood avaient probablement été infecte avec elle, les conscients du moins, et c'était ce qui expliquait son humeur maussade. Magnus estimerait à la hausse la difficulté du sort de guérison qu'il lancerait et en demanderait une compensation financière, en plus du paiement, ça leur apprendrait à être désagréable avec Cat.

Ils allaient le payer, littéralement.

Ils pénétrèrent donc tous deux dans l'infirmerie. Une pièce de taille moyenne où plusieurs lits étaient disposés en ligne de chaque côté d'une allée. Sur l'un d'eux un jeune homme était étendu là, un pansement recouvrant une plaie sanguinolente au niveau de l'abdomen.

Non loin, Maryse Lightwood contemplait sa précieuse progéniture dans une attitude claire d'incertitude. Elle avait peur pour son aîné.

_ Magnus Bane, dit-elle d'une voix où perçait une émotion contenue

Lui ne répondit rien, se déplaçant simplement de sa démarche assurée droit vers le blessé.

Pas de fausse politesse.

Plus vite, il en aurait fini ici, plus vite il pourrait empocher l'argent et s'en aller avec Cat, pour ne jamais revenir.

À l'orée de son champ de vision, il vit la fille Lightwood, à en croire la longue chevelure brune et le teint clair, et un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds et à la mine affectée derrière le regard dur, mais il ne leur accorda pas plus de mot aimable.

Pourtant, la tristesse criante du garçon à grande peine refoulée, toucha un instant Magnus, qui la balaya toutefois avec facilité, reportant son attention sur sa tache. Il n'avait aucune envie de s'éterniser à l'Institut.

Il se pencha donc sur le blessé, promena son regard sur la plaie. Retira le pansement avec des gants posés là. Il avait selon les dires de Ragnor était blessé par un démon, en effet ce qu'il voyait concordait. Le poison courait dans ses veines. Abaddon avait touché sa cible avec force. Il se débarrassa des gants en latex. Attrapa un des flacons qu'il avait apporté et le porta aux lèvres du chasseur d'ombres. Il se refusait à l'appeler Alexander. Alexander ce n'était pas lui, ça ne le serait jamais. Le liquide était un antalgique puissant, Magnus n'aimait pas les chasseurs d'ombres, mais lui n'était pas un monstre.

Un instant, Magnus ferma les yeux se concentrant, faisant affluer sa magie dans sa main. Une lumière blanche vint la nimber, la recouvrant d'une fumée légère. Il connaissait bien cette sensation familière de la magie qu'il laissait grandir en lui. C'était son amie la plus fidèle, elle ne lui avait jamais fait défaut.

Fin près, il approcha sa main de la blessure du chasseur d'ombres. Quand sa magie effleura la peau du jeune homme, un frisson bien connu vint agiter l'échine de Magnus. Sa magie vira au bleu aigue-marine.

Dans son dos, non loin de lui, il entendit Catarina hoqueter de surprise et se reprendre dans l'instant. Il ne l'en blâmait pas. Lui-même aurait pu hurler de colère ou de rire, il ne savait plus trop. Mais aucun son ne semblait vouloir franchir ses lèvres. Soit pour une fois, Magnus resterait silencieux.

Sa magie avait changé de couleur au contact du Lightwood, comme elle l'avait fait à huit occasions auparavant et toujours pour la même raison.

Alexander.

Son âme sœur.

Ce ne pouvait être ça. Ça ne pouvait pas être lui.

Pas un chasseur d'ombres, pas un Lightwood.

Non, c'était une erreur.

Alors dans une deuxième tentative, Magnus réitéra le même geste, il approcha sa main et sa magie réagit de l'exacte même manière, devenant bleue au contact de la peau pâle. Il la retira une deuxième fois.

Pour la première fois depuis son entrée dans cette pièce, il s'autorisa à regarder le jeune homme étendu devant lui. Des cheveux noir de jais en bataille, des traits anguleux mais pas dépourvus de charme, des épaules marquées, une taille fine, des runes tracées sur le torse à nu.

Il voyait la respiration laborieuse, il sentait le pouls lent. Il fallait agir vite.

Magnus entendait vaguement des voix derrière lui, Catarina paraissait irritée, elle rabrouait plusieurs personnes. Le sens de leurs paroles n'avait aucune importance. Il n'y prêta pas attention.

Une troisième fois, il recommença à approcher sa main allant cette fois plaquer sa magie contre la plaie, ne la retirant pas. Il devait l'aider à lutter. Qui que ce soit. Il devait vivre.

Magnus resta de longues minutes faisant se diffuser sa magie dans le corps inconscient, réparant ce qui devait l'être, contrant le poison, renforçant l'effet de la rune de guérison, réduisant à néant l'influence d'Abaddon.

Le sorcier retira sa main, ouvrit les yeux. Laissant son bras retomber mollement près de lui.

Le sort de guérison avait fonctionné, déjà le rythme cardiaque redevenait régulier, la respiration moins laborieuse, les pommettes glabres reprenaient des couleurs.

Magnus se releva le dos raide et tourna les talons.

_ C'est à lui de jouer maintenant.

Il n'aurait su dire s'il s'adressait au proche du Lightwood, à Cat ou à lui-même. Il en avait terminé ici. Il pouvait partir.

_ Sorcier. Je tiens personnellement à vous remercier.

Maryse était devant lui. Elle s'exprimait d'un ton poli, protocolaire. Elle lui tendit une bourse lourde. La récompense était à la hauteur de ce qu'il avait pensé de prime abord. On le récompensait grassement pour avoir sauvé le chasseur d'ombres. Il n'en demandait pas davantage. Pour se donner une certaine contenance, il ouvrit le petit sac de cuir. Pierres précieuses, pièces en or et en argent. Les Lightwood payaient bien, il pouvait au moins leur reconnaître ça.

Il n'offrit aucun regard quand il se dirigea vers la sortie. Magnus s'arrêta à la porte de la pièce. Les lourds battants étaient restés ouverts, lui était stoppé dans le chambranle, incapable de continuer.

Il voulait partir.

Il devait partir.

Il n'avait plus rien à faire ici.

Le jeune homme allait se réveiller, bientôt. Normalement.

Magnus avait fait ce qu'il fallait. Il le savait.

Il ne pouvait rien faire de plus.

Sa présence était inutile.

 _Allez bouge, avance. C'est pas lui. Avance. Avance._

Il cherchait à convaincre son corps de lui obéir. Il sentait sa main le picoter. Sa magie elle voulait rester. Ne pas s'éloigner de lui. Pas maintenant qu'elle l'avait retrouvé. Elle voulait être complète, comme avant.

 _Et merde._

Magnus fit volte-face.

_ Je n'ai utilisé ce sort que pour des démons inférieurs jusqu'à maintenant. Je vais rester. Juste au cas où il resterait des traces du poison. Que je puisse agir rapidement au besoin. Quand il ouvrira les yeux, je partirais.

Il donnait des explications que personne ne lui demandait. Aucun des shadowhunters ne chercha d'ailleurs à le chasser ou à l'encourager à rester, nul ne lui prêtait vraiment attention. La dernière phrase il l'avait prononcé pour lui, plus que pour tout autre.

Il devait savoir.

Magnus trouva une place de choix, par terre à l'écart.

Le temps s'écoulait. Le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds s'était approché du jeune blessé, lui parlait à voix basse. La jeune femme brune, Isabelle, elle lui avait donné son prénom en même temps qu'une tasse de thé, était à leurs côtés bien qu'un peu en retrait, contemplative. Elle n'était pas désagréable pour une chasseuse d'ombres, souriante, joviale. Maryse couvait tout son petit monde du regard, distante mais maternelle.

Magnus ne faisait pas partit de tout ça. C'était un étranger. Les heures s'écoulaient. Il avait eu plusieurs fois envie de fuir, de rentrer chez lui. Mais son corps, son cœur, son âme, tout refusait de lui obéir. Alors il restait là. Immobile à simplement attendre.

Catarina s'approcha de lui, le gratifia d'un baiser sur la joue. Elle rentrait chez elle, bien sûr il était tard.

Il ne se réveillait toujours pas.

_ Si tu as besoin, je suis là.

Oui elle était toujours là, elle le serait toujours. C'était une amie loyale.

Il ne lui répondit pas, c'était inutile.

* * *

_ T'avais raison, Ragnor t'avais raison, c'est lui.

Catarina avait des difficultés à prononcer ces mots. Sa voix ne voulait pas lui obéir. Elle n'y croyait pas. Pourtant, la magie de Magnus était devenue bleue et ça n'arrivait que quand elle était en contact avec son âme sœur. C'était un signe de reconnaissance qu'elle connaissait bien. Après tout, la magie de Ragnor devenait elle d'une nuance de vert forêt quand elle rentrait en contact avec Raphaël.

Elle ne prétendait pas comprendre le lien qui unissait Ragnor et le vampire ou celui liant Magnus et Alexander. Elle savait que l'amour des âmes sœurs ne pouvait être expliqué, il était presque incompréhensible pour les autres. Elle ne cherchait pas à élucider le mythe.

Souvent dans ce domaine bien particulier, Ragnor comprenait Magnus bien mieux qu'elle-même. Alors elle le laissait simplement faire.

Bien sûr elle avait aimé.

Elle avait été amoureuse plusieurs fois.

Elle avait perdu Einri.

Ça avait été douloureux, mais elle avait fini par s'en remettre

Pour Magnus c'était différent, terriblement différent. Elle l'avait vu souffrir. Par huit fois. Comme elle-même n'avait jamais souffert. À vrai dire, elle ne pensait pas qu'une telle douleur était ressentie par d'autres. La mort d'une âme sœur était censée être une épreuve insurmontable.

Lui l'avait fait.

Par huit fois.

Pour retrouver Alexander, à chaque fois.

Pour le perdre à nouveau, à chaque fois.

Elle se demandait souvent si ça en valait la peine. Si les quelques années qu'ils partageaient ensemble en valaient réellement la peine.

Elle avait demandé à Ragnor un soir pourquoi Magnus ne laissait pas simplement tomber.

Il était renfermé sur lui-même, dans sa chambre dont il ne voulait pas sortir. Il avait perdu Alexander. Encore. La quatrième fois.

 _« Ce n'est pas une question de choix. Il n'a pas choisi Alec. Je n'ai pas choisi Raph. C'est juste, comme ça. Tant qu'il y a une chance, même une médiocre et ridicule petite chance pour qu'il le retrouve. Il n'abandonnera pas. Il ne peut pas. C'est comme lui demander d'arrêter d'être lui. C'est impossible»_

Sur ces mots il avait coulé un regard plein de sens sur Raphaël. Ils avaient échangé un sourire. Cat ne s'habituerait jamais à ces conversations silencieuses, à ce degré d'intimité. Elle n'était pas idiote, elle savait qu'ils ne faisaient pas dans la transmission de pensées. Mais ils se comprenaient à une intensité qu'elle ne pouvait pas comprendre, parfois elle en remerciait même le ciel.

Elle ne voulait pas de ce lien. Vu sa rareté, elle serait vraisemblablement exaucée. C'était une âme libre, elle voulait le rester.

_ Alexander va bien ? Comment Magnus se sent ? Cat ?

Alexander.

C'était bien lui au bout de soixante-dix maudites années il l'avait retrouvé.

Catarina éprouvait un mélange de sentiments bien singulier.

Elle était heureuse bien sûr, Magnus méritait d'être heureux. L'Alexander dont elle se souvenait également.

Elle éprouvait de la tendresse pour Magnus et pour son entêtement.

De la peur également. Est-ce qu'il supporterait une neuvième perte ?

De la crainte. Et l'ordre ?

De la colère. Pourquoi encore ? Pourquoi un chasseur d'ombres ? Pourquoi un Ligtwood ? Pourquoi des âmes sœurs ?

Pourquoi tout devait-il se passer toujours de manière aussi compliquée pour Magnus ?

Elle se sentait épuisée et étourdie. Elle voulait rentrer. Magnus savait comment la joindre. Ragnor aussi.

Magnus... Elle se remémorait l'air hagard.

_ Je crois qu'il est un peu perdu. Il voulait partir, mais il est finalement resté. Il ne parle que peu. Il attend qu'il ouvre les yeux. C'est ce qu'il a dit.

_ Je vois. Il ne doit pas trop vouloir y croire. Quand Alec ouvrira les yeux, ça ira. C'est lui, ça ira maintenant.

 _C'est lui, mais est-ce vraiment une bonne chose ?_

Cette dernière phrase, elle la garda pour elle. Elle ne voulait pas entacher la joie qu'elle entendait dans la voix de Ragnor. Ils n'étaient jamais d'accord sur ce fait. Elle pensait que Magnus avait suffisamment souffert pour … neuf vies. Elle était désolée qu'il ait à revivre une neuvième perte. Elle aurait tant aimé pouvoir la lui éviter.

D'un autre côté, Magnus n'était jamais aussi épanoui qu'au côté d'Alexander, cela même elle pouvait le voir.

Alors haut les cœurs.

* * *

Le jeune homme commençait à s'éveiller. Ses paupières frissonnaient, ses muscles se contractaient de manière plus ou moins volontaire.

Ça ne pouvait pas être lui.

Magnus détestait les chasseurs d'ombres, c'étaient des monstres qui avaient exterminé les siens.

Il haïssait les Ligthwood, Maryse et Robert avaient leur place belle dans beaucoup des meurtres de ses amis. Ils avaient été proche de Valentin.

Les shadowhunters mourraient beaucoup trop jeunes.

L'enclave ne reconnaissait pas l'homosexualité.

Il n'y avait aucune ouverture d'esprit ici.

Ça ne pouvait pas être lui.

Ça ne devait pas être lui.

Qu'il n'ait pas les yeux aigue-marine.

Il ne devait pas avoir les yeux aigue-marine.

Trop compliqué. Les choses l'étaient déjà bien assez sans tout cela.

_ Alec, s'écria Isabelle de sa voix chantante

Elle fondit sur son frère dans un éclat de rire. Jace ébouriffa la tignasse désordonnée, Maryse embrassa le front de son fils.

Sans réellement en avoir conscience, Magnus se leva.

 _Sois là. S'il te plaît. Sois-lui. Je vous en prie faites qu'il ait les yeux aigue-marine. Sois là. Je t'en supplie Alexander. Je ne veux plus vivre sans toi._

Un simple cri du cœur que Magnus y laissa fleurir.

* * *

Alexander avait mal. Partout, mais tout allait bien. Isabelle riait, Jace souriait.

Alexander était fatigué, incroyablement fatigué. Il voulait dormir encore. Il avait grande peine à simplement garder les yeux ouverts. Il se laissait attirer de bras en bras.

Tout allait bien.

Les choses n'étaient jamais allées aussi biens.

Il se rappelait vaguement l'attaque d'un démon supérieur. Il avait été blessé. Il était guéri. Presque.

Il y avait quelque chose dans le fond qui l'attirait. Une odeur de musc, de bois de santal, de cannelle, de vanille et de soleil.

Une odeur de foyer. Le sien.

Une impression de bien-être, de sécurité.

L'or le scrutait.

L'or le protégeait.

L'or serait toujours là.

L'or était revenu pour lui.

L'or reviendrait toujours, il l'avait promis.

Avec cette brumeuse certitude Alexander se rendormit.

* * *

L'aigue-marine plongea dans l'or.

C'était lui. Alexander. Son Alexander.

Magnus l'avait retrouvé. Enfin. Il était à sa portée.

Il rêvait de le tenir dans ses bras, de le serrer contre lui, de l'embrasser, de le toucher, de se répandre dans des je t'aime interminable, de lui dire à quel point il lui avait manqué, à quel point il était tout.

Il avait retrouvé l'aigue-marine.

Alexander ferma les yeux. Il était épuisé.

Magnus se retrouva seul, à nouveau.

Alexander ne se souvenait pas.

Il ne se souvenait jamais de lui. Pourquoi cette fois aurait-elle été différente ?

Il allait bien et c'était lui. Magnus pouvait s'en retourner et c'est ce qu'il fit.

* * *

 **Et c'est fini pour ce chapitre 1 fort en émotions. Alec est donc chasseur d'ombres pour sa neuvième vie et un Lightwood. C'est beaucoup pour Magnus. Mais, il l'a retrouvé et ça, c'est précieux.**

 **N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis.**

 **Bonne journée et à bientôt !**


	3. Chapitre 2

_Voilà donc le chapitre deux._

 _Petite précision, les souvenirs d'Alexander sont écris à la première personne et au présent, pour contraster avec le reste du récit. Hésitez pas à nous le dire si c'est étrange ou dérangeant à la lecture. C'est également en gras et en italique._

 _Merci à Flavy pour ta review_

 _Oui Magnus est un peu déboussolé, trop de mélange de sentiments._

 _Contentes que l'idée de la boite te plaise, elle sera de retour bientôt_

 _La suite est compliquée, mais j'espère que ton petit cœur ira tout de même bien_

 _merci encore à toi_

 _Mea culpa Shaniice on a un peu oublié de te répondre. Je te laisse lire pour les réponses à tes questions._

 _Le liens d'amitié Cat-Ragnor-Magnus continuera à être important tout au long de la fic_

 _On comprend que les couples « rajouté » puisse ne pas être apprécié. Toutefois, Ragnor et Raph continueront de faire des petites visites dans la fic, par petite touche parce qu'on les aime ^^_

 _Trève de blabla, bonne lecture_

* * *

L'air frais de ce mois de novembre lui cinglait le visage. Derrière lui, Magnus ressentait le poids de l'institut l'écraser. L'aura de ce lieu qu'il avait jusqu'à maintenant considéré comme néfaste, une des plaies de leur monde, recelait désormais en son sein, bien plus qu'il n'aurait osé l'imaginer.

Alexander.

Il ne s'arrêta pas sur cette pensée, pas plus que sur une autre d'ailleurs. Il devait marcher. Simplement avancer sans but précis. Aller droit devant lui, où ses pieds le porteraient. Il n'était qu'un individu dans la masse, rien d'autre.

L'heure d'or nimbait les rues d'une atmosphère de mystère. A une époque lointaine, son Alexander adorait peindre sous cette lumière si particulière. À l'orée du dix-huitième, tout paraissait alors possible, Alexander était un lycan, passionné d'art et membre de la petite noblesse. À cette vie là, il l'avait perdu à 39 ans, d'une bête chute de cheval. C'était Alexander qui lui avait fait apprécier la beauté du monde, comme il la voyait alors.

Ce dernier avait toujours eu un regard pur sur ce qui l'entourait. Cette fois faisait-elle exception ? Comment garder son innocence au milieu des shadowhunters ? Comment demeurait qui il était au milieu d'eux ?

Magnus se souvenait de Florence, d'un coucher de soleil partagé depuis la piazalle Michelangelo, du parfum entêtant du Giardino delle Rose un soir d'avril, de la magnificence de la chapelle des Médicis où l'on se recueillait sur les tombeaux du grand Lorenzo et de son frère Guiliano, à l'aube des grandes batailles, pour se donner force et espoir. Ça lui aurait été d'un grand secours, ce soir.

Oui, Magnus se souvenait beaucoup trop. Les éclats de rire d'Alexander qui pourfendaient l'air, les sarcasmes non dénués de douceur, les sourires lancés à la dérobé, la complicité palpable….

Tout le ramenait toujours à lui.

Depuis qu'il avait rencontré Alexander cette toute première fois, depuis le sort. Il n'avait cessé de l'attendre, d'espérer une prochaine fois clémente.

soixante-dis ans s'était écoulé depuis que l'ordre le lui avait si brutalement arraché. Le jeune Lightwood avait vingt-cinq ans désormais. Peut-être Magnus avait il loupé la neuvième vie d'Alec? Celle ci serait alors en réalité la dixième ? Peu probable. Les âmes sœurs se retrouvaient toujours, c'était dans l'ordre des choses. Elles étaient inévitablement attirées l'une par l'autre, des aimants naturels en sommes. Magnus ne voulait pas songer ne pas l'avoir retrouvé, avoir loupé l'une de ses existences. Cela aurait été trop cruel. Il avait écumé le monde à sa recherche, il n'aurait put manqué Alec. Jamais.

Magnus n'était homme que d'un seul amour. Alexander. Peu importait les difficultés, peu importait le temps, peu importait la confrérie, il ne pouvait se détourner de lui. C'était simplement impossible. Le lien l'en empêchait, l'en empêcherait toujours. Il n'y avait pas de tromperie chez les âmes sœurs, pas d'abandon. Aller voir un autre était simplement impossible. Quand une personne autre qu'Alexander lui témoignait de l'intérêt, Magnus se sentait désintéressé, presque nauséeux parfois. Son cœur était ailleurs. Au côté d'Alexander à jamais.

Le warlock ne voulait pas penser, pas s'arrêter sur la douleur qu'il sentait tapi en lui, le paralysant, l'asphyxiant, comme une ombre attendant son heure, prête à surgir, à l'étreindre jusqu'au trépas.

Il devait simplement continuer à avancer, rien d'autre.

Les immeubles défilaient, tout autant de pierres grises, ocres, brunes. Il ne savait pas où il allait. Il s'en moquait. Il ne voulait simplement pas s'arrêter, il se devait de mettre de la distance entre lui et l'Institut. Entre lui et Alexander

Un ton aimable s'adressa à lui, il n'y prêta pas attention, suivant simplement ses pieds là où ils voulaient bien le mener. Juste continuer d'avancer.

Ses mains le brûlaient, son cœur semblait sur le point d'éclater, son esprit était vide et embrumé à la fois.

Il s'arrêta. Un immeuble d'une dizaine d'étages dans un quartier huppé. Des pierres foncées et un charme ancien. Il ne connaissait que trop bien cet endroit.

* * *

Ragnor.

* * *

La magie faisait partie de la vie de Ragnor, cela faisait même partie intégrante de lui, de ce qu'il était. Il ne s'en trouvait pas mal loti. Il aimait être sorcier. Il aimait sentir la magie affluer en lui, il aimait cette sensation sans toutefois se laisser porter par elle. Il avait du sang démoniaque dans les veines. Oui. Comme du sang humain. Il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de rejeter plus un côté de lui, que l'autre. Il avait depuis longtemps accepté ce qu'il était.

Deux parties qui formaient un tout. Lui.

Il savait reconnaître les traces et les effets de la magie. Il connaissait Magnus depuis des siècles, littéralement. C'était son ami le plus proche avec Catarina. Il aurait pu reconnaître sa magie entre mille.

Il ressentit donc son compère approcher, ne fut pas étonné quand il entendit une clé dans la serrure de la porte d'entrée et une poignée s'actionner. La magie du warlock était plus puissante que d'habitude, moins sous contrôle. Il s'était passé quelque chose et cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

Magnus se planta devant lui sans un regard, sans un mot. Poings crispés le long de son corps , paupières serrées, visage tendu, des volutes blanches suintaient de ses paumes. Ses épaules étaient parcourues de léger soubresauts. Il luttait.

Raphael préparait à manger dans la cuisine, l'un des plats préférés de Magnus qui plus était, du Curry japonais.

Raphael.

Le sorcier cornu ne pourrait réfléchir normalement tant que son âme sœur était si proche d'un danger potentiel. Même si ce danger c'était Magnus

Ce dernier savait se contrôler habituellement. Il brillait même en cela. Une telle puissance n'était pas aisée à maîtriser, pourtant lui avait vite trouvé le moyen de la dompter. Mais ce soir semblait différent. Durant quatre siècles, Ragnor l'avait vu endurer courageusement huit morts d'Alexander. Huit fois il l'avait perdu.

Aujourd'hui était la neuvième fois qu'il le retrouvait.

Jamais, il ne l'avait vu renoncer à l'espoir.

Jamais il ne l'avait vu perdre pied. Pourtant, cela avait quelque chose de prévisible, d'inéluctable. Magnus n'avait que trop souffert, il fallait qu'il extériorise d'une manière ou d'une autre. Ragnor serait là, il le serait toujours pour lui.

Le sorcier cornu se sentait oppressé. Raphael passait avant tout et toute chose. Il fallait qu'il s'en aille. Maintenant. Il pourrait penser quand Raphael serait loin, en sécurité.

_ Raphael

Un simple mot. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de plus. Il entendit son compagnon quitter la cuisine, puis l'appartement, un bruit de porte que l'on ne claque pas.

Il fut soulagé que tout soit si simple, pas de discours interminable, pas de négociation houleuse. Raph savait pourquoi son âme sœur agissait ainsi et il respectait cela. Ragnor n'avait aucun doute sur la destination de son âme sœur, il allait passer sa soirée chez Catarina. Leur amie fidèle. Bien heureusement la nuit noire protégerait efficacement Raph. Le voir brûler sous le soleil n'aurait pas été d'un grand secours pour Magnus. Lui et Ragnor auraient-ils pleurés ensemble au moins.

Au son de la lourde porte qui se referma, Ragnor respira plus facilement. Magnus avait toute son attention désormais.

Le grand sorcier de Brooklyn ouvrit les yeux. Un regard mordoré, une pupille semblable à celle d'un chat.

_ Il …

La voix n'avait pas les notes enjouées habituelles, en lieu et place, il y avait une douleur sourde, vibrante, trop longtemps maintenue sous silence.

Ragnor avait une irrépressible envie de prendre son compère dans ses bras. De le serrer contre lui, d'effacer toute cette tristesse, de lui dire que tout irait pour le mieux maintenant, qu'il ne fallait plus avoir peur. Mais il se retint. Magnus n'avait pas besoin de ça, pas maintenant. Il avait besoin de lâcher prise et de se raccrocher à une épaule solide. La sienne.

Parfois Ragnor essayait d'imaginer le supplice qu'avait vécu son acolyte de toujours. Parfois, il imaginait sa vie sans l'éclat malicieux dans les prunelles sombres, sans la voix chaude qui chantonnait quand il préparait à manger, sans l'ironie acérée, sans les frissons que lui provoquait chaque caresse, chaque baiser, sans voir son visage ensommeillé chaque matin...

Une vie sans Raphaël

À chaque fois, une simple pensée s'imposait. Il ne pouvait pas vivre sans lui. C'était terrifiant de vide, de rien.

À chaque fois, il sentait presque la folie l'effleurer.

Magnus était l'être le plus solide qu'il avait rencontré durant sa trop longue existence, le warlock cornu le respectait pour cela, mais il était temps que Magnus accepte ses propres failles. Tout irait mieux après, Ragnor en était persuadé. Il avait besoin d'évacuer ce trop plein de douleur contenue.

Pour cela, il se fit violence, consoler Magnus maintenant, c'était nier sa souffrance, la minimiser en un simple chagrin passager. Elle devait s'écouler, se déverser comme le pus d'une blessure, sous peine au contraire, d'altérer tout ce qui était bon en lui.

_ Non, s'exclama fortement Magnus

Le déni pour seul rempart. Une arme comme une autre

_ Alexander, un Shadowhunter

La voix était perplexe, elle refusait la vérité. Il aurait préféré un mensonge. Magnus aurait sans doute voulu que Ragnor s'écrit à l'erreur, qu'en réalité ce n'était pas Alexander et qu'il avait trouvé « le vrai Alexander » ailleurs. Mais aussi désolé que fut Ragnor, c'était bien son Alexander,son âme sœur c'était pour sa neuvième vie réincarnée en shadowhunter, dans la famille Lightwood. Le destin avait un sens de l'humour déplorable.

Les volutes s'intensifiaient en brume blanche et épaisse. Un premier livre s'échoua sur le mur devant Magnus à quelques mètres de Ragnor. Celui-ci n'esquissa pas le moindre geste. Il avait une confiance absolue en son compère. Il ne lui ferait aucun mal.

_ Je sais, résonna la voix calme de Ragnor

Une chaise se tordit dans un axe peu naturel, les volutes allaient ça et là attrapant, frappant les objets au hasard.

Magnus fixa son compère. Bien sûr qu'il savait, il avait tout vu, était resté là à chaque fois, ami fidèle. Mais contre ce qui acculait son comparse en l'instant, il ne pouvait rien. Il n'avait aucun moyen d'adoucir la peine un tant soit peu

_ Je .. un Lightwood

Magnus avait jeté ce dernier mot comme une insulte. À bien y réfléchir, s'en était probablement une pour lui.

_ J'emmerde cette famille Ragnor, j'emmerde les chasseurs d'ombres

La table basse qui ornait le salon s'envola et retomba avec fracas sur le sol. Ragnor ne quittait pas le warlock des yeux, près à réagir au besoin. Il voulait apaiser, rassurer, mais pas maintenant, c'était encore trop tôt.

_ J'emmerde le destin, j'emmerde la douleur, j'emmerde ce sort, j'emmerde la confrérie de l'ancre, j'emmerde … qu'ils aillent tous en enfer. J'emmerde…

La colère qui suintait de lui cachait autre chose. Une souffrance sourde que Ragnor ne connaissait que trop bien. Il l'avait vu souvent tapi dans le regard rieur. Elle reprenait désormais ses droits.

Tout volait en éclat. Chaises, canapé, objets en tous genre. Les volutes de magie se déchaînaient. Ragnor ne bougeait pas, hormis pour pulvériser les éclats perdus qui se dirigeaient parfois vers lui. Il était le calme dans la tempête qu'était Magnus. Il lui devait d'être son pilier, de ne pas ployer sous le vent.

_ 47 ans. C'est jusque là la vie la plus longue d'Alexander. Je vais le perdre à quel âge cette fois Ragnor? Combien de temps il nous reste ? Les shadowhunters ne dépassent que rarement la trentaine. J'ai quoi un an, deux avant que la confrérie ne nous rattrape ? Ah non j'oublie sa poisse légendaire. Alors un, deux mois avant qu'un démon ne soit plus fort que lui ?

Magnus envoya sa magie se fracasser sur le meuble de l'entrée. Ragnor ne s'en ému pas. Ils auraient le temps de réparer tout ça, plus tard. D'abord Magnus

_ Un Lightwood. Et s'ils avaient annihilé tout ce qu'il est ? Cette famille salie tout, ruine tout. Le fils de Maryse et Robert. S'il n'avait plus rien de celui que je connais, de celui que j'aime à en crever?

Ragnor connaissait suffisamment son compère pour savoir que ce qui l'effrayait était exactement le contraire. C'était Alexander. Quoi qu'il advienne, Magnus était amoureux d'un Lightwood

Le sorcier cornu sentait la carapace de son comparse s'effriter. Il rendait peu à peu les armes.

Les jambes de Magnus cédèrent sous son poids et il se retrouva genoux au sol. Avec un sort, Ragnor adoucit l'impact.

_ Chasseur d'ombres. Pourquoi ? L'aimer lui c'est trahir toutes les créatures obscures, Cat, Raph, toi. C'est Alexander, Ragnor. Pas une neuvième fois. Dis moi qu'il n'y aura pas de neuvième fois. Je peux pas le perdre encore ou je me perdrais aussi.

Des sanglots secouaient désormais les épaules dessinées.

_ Je peux pas. Pas cette fois. Pas après tant de temps. Je peux pas le perdre une neuvième fois Ragnor. J'en serais incapable."

Les sanglots rendaient son élocution laborieuse. En un instant les bras de Ragnor l'enserrèrent en un étau protecteur. Il sentait les poings puissants de Magnus heurter son dos pour se défaire de lui, il sentait les coups, entendait les insultes, percevait la magie qui se déchaînait, qui déferlait sur lui en autant de vague désespérées, mais il tint bon. Il était sorcier, il n'y avait là rien qu'il ne pouvait régler avec un sort. Sauf Magnus.

Ragnor continuait à lui chuchoter des mots apaisants, réconfortants, autant de mots doux en flot incessant. Il caressait les cheveux ébouriffés en un geste presque mécanique, le serrait contre lui dans ses bras. Ils étaient au sol un enchevêtrement de membres et de vêtements. Ragnor ne partirait pas. Magnus pouvait bien tempêter, autant qu'il le voulait. Il resterait, force immuable.

_ Je sais trésor. Je suis là. Ça va aller tu verras. Rien n'est aussi terrible qu'il n'y paraît. Je suis désolé mon trésor, j'aurais voulu pouvoir t'aider quand il partait. Je sais, shhhh Mais il est là maintenant. Ça va aller Magnus. Je te promets que ça va aller. Accroche toi d'accord. On trouvera une solution. Là ssshhhh. Là mon trésor. Mon tout petit, ça ira. Je suis sûr que ça ira. Je suis là trésor, sssshhhhh. "

Des mots jetés dans le désordre, mais avec toute l'affection et l'amour du warlock. Après quelques paroles, Magnus accepta enfin l'étreinte, s'accrochant à Ragnor comme à son dernier espoir.

Avec le temps , les lourds sanglots laissèrent la place à des larmes silencieuses. Ragnor ne desserrait pas son étreinte. Continuait à parler, à rassurer.

La nuit serait longue. Il y aurait d'autres assauts de douleurs. Magnus relâchait enfin la souffrance de huit morts, la bataille n'était pas terminée, mais il n'affronterait rien seul. Ragnor serait son arme, son bouclier.

Son ami. Son frère.

* * *

La lumière bleutée de l'écran l'aveuglait à moitié. Il était tard, bien plus que la décence ne le permettait. Alexander ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Ça faisait des heures qu'il tournait et se retournait dans son lit. Il avait finalement décidé de se lever et de céder à ce qui le maintenait éveillé.

Il se sentait redevable du grand sorcier de Brooklyn. Il l'avait sauvé. Rien ne l'y obligeait, pourtant le chasseur d'ombre était en vie grâce à lui. Il se devait de le remercier personnellement. Alexander n'aimait devoir une dette à quiconque et à un sorcier encore moins qu'à un autre, sans doute. Probablement pas. Une créature obscure comme une autre. Une personne comme une autre.

C'était ce sentiment de culpabilité qui l'avait amené là à fureter dans les dossiers de l'Institut, pour trouver son adresse. Il n'avait pas eu de grandes difficultés à obtenir ce qu'il voulait, l'informatique était un brillant outil pour ça. Il lui fallait simplement l'adresse du warlock. En théorie son plan était simple. Trouver l'adresse, lui rendre visite à son domicile, le remercier et tout serait terminé. Ils seraient quittes.

Néanmoins, cela faisait de longues minutes qu'il contemplait la photo rattachée au dossier numérique.

L'homme, qu'il identifiait donc comme Magnus Bane, portait un queue de pie, costume typique du XVII ème siècle. La photo en noir et blanc ne rendait naturellement pas justice aux couleurs, les rendant peu identifiables.

Pourtant, Alexander aurait juré que les fines lignes sur les manches étaient dorées.

Les yeux d'or.

_ Alec qu'est-ce que tu fais? Il est tard. questionna sa mère.

Maryse Lightwood le scrutait depuis l'embrasure de la porte. Il sentait ses joues rosir et remercia intérieurement l'absence de lumière pour le camoufler aussi bien au regard maternel. Sa peau pâle était un calvaire dès qu'il était un tant soit peu gêné.

Sa mère scrutait l'écran où Magnus Bane était affiché.

Elle ne bougerait pas jusqu'à ce que son fils lui fournisse une explication. Sans avoir l'interdiction d'être ici, il n'avait toutefois pas l'autorisation de s'y tenir non plus.

_ Je me demandais juste qui il était. C'est tout. Je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit.

Sa mère n'en croyait pas un mot il en était certain, mais elle n'en dit rien. Il retourna donc se coucher et s'endormit comme une masse.

* * *

C'était ridicule. Faire les cent pas ainsi dans le couloir de l'immeuble du sorcier était purement ridicule. Il voulait le remercier, il était venu là pour ça. Alors qu'il le fasse. Entrer, dire merci, puis repartir. Un jeu d'enfant.

Alec frappa à la lourde porte. Magnus vint lui ouvrir rapidement.

_ Rag…

Le reste de sa phrase se perdit dans une quinte de toux. Alexander comprenait facilement sa surprise, ce n'était pas vraiment dans les habitudes des shadowhunters de rendre des visites impromptues. Il était censé préciser qu'il n'était pas venu le tuer? Il aurait dû amener une carte ? Un bouquet de fleurs? Du vin ? Du chocolat ? Il avait entendu Clary dire que c'était de coutume chez les terrestres.

_ Bonjour, je suis désolé de vous importuner. Je voulais juste vous remercier pour, être en vie je suppose.

Le Lightwood essayait là un trait d'humour. C'était habituellement la spécialité de Jace, mais il n'était pas là. Le sorcier n'esquissa pas l'ombre d'un sourire. Alexander laisserait son frère jouait les bouffons à l'avenir, il ne brillait pas vraiment pour ça visiblement.

Le ton du chasseur d'ombres était plus guindé qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Remercier un warlock n'était pas facile, mais il avait une dette d'honneur, il voulait la régler.

_ Entre.

La voix du sorcier sonnait davantage comme une sentence que comme une invitation, mais soit.

Le warlock n'attendit pas sa réponse pour retourner d'où il venait. Une odeur d'œufs brouillés aux épices et de cheddar embaumaient l'air. Il l'avait dérangé en plein petit-déjeuner visiblement. C'était donc normal que la créature obscure se montre froide et distante. Lui non plus n'était pas particulièrement aimable avant d'avoir englouti de la nourriture le matin.

_ Je peux te proposer un café ?

Un mouvement de tête nonchalant vers la machine posée là que suivit des yeux Alexander. Une machine à café italienne, Alexander en était certain. Cette machine particulièrement lui était étrangement familière.

 _ **A la radio une chanson que j'aime passe, Sinatra levait les foules depuis quelques mois, comme la guerre mais pour de toutes autres raisons. Une odeur de café fraîchement moulu. Je verse la juste dose dans le récipient j'ajoute l'eau bouillante et remet le piston pour que le marc ne se mélange pas avec le délicieux nectar, tout en chantonnant légèrement en rythme.**_

 _ **« Night and day, day and night, why is it so  
That this longing for you follows wherever I go?  
In the roaring traffic's boom  
In the silence of my lonely room »**_

 _ **Un rire me répond, je sens un corps se lover contre mon dos. Une voix s'élève**_

 _ **_ Et de quel désir parles-tu amour?**_

 _ **Je laisse un sourire étirer mes traits et regarde à nouveau mes mains. Avec le soleil ma peau se tanne davantage, ça à l'air de lui plaire.**_

_ Chasseur d'ombres

Alec regarda le sorcier hébété, puis ses mains, puis à nouveau le sorcier, puis la machine. Cette voix. C'était celle qu'il avait entendu. Cette machine, celle qu'il avait utilisé.

Impossible

Il ne devait pas être remis totalement finalement de sa mésaventure avec le démon. Il venait de se "voir" préparer du café dans cet appartement, avec cette machine. Impossible, il avait vu ses mains, la peau en était hâlée et c'était la première fois qu'il venait ici.

Peut être que c'était là une trace du sort de Magnus. C'était probablement un de ses souvenirs. C'était une scène de vie absolument anodine, pas besoin d'en faire un monde.

Pourtant quand il avait chanté, ce n'était pas la voix de Magnus qu'il avait entendu. Par contre cette phrase _**_ Et de quel désir parles tu amour?**_ C'était bien lui qui l'avait dîtes.

Impossible. Il n'était pas remis et mélangeait tout, voilà tout .

_ Je …. Merci. Il faut que j'y aille… l'Institut. Mais merci encore.

Alexander fuyait. Vite et loin.

* * *

Cela faisait deux jours qu'Alec avait fui...oui Magnus ne trouvait que ce terme. Et la seule explication qu'il trouvait était que tels ses ascendants, le chasseur d'ombres ne portait guère les créatures obscures dans son cœur.

Magnus en était blessé autant que curieusement détaché, un mélange aussi contradictoire qu'explosif. Il ne savait pas comment se comporter avec cet Alexander là, cet Alexander, shadowhunter qui avait été éduqué dans une famille qui considérait les downworlders comme inférieurs, comme négligeables.

« Il est différent. » avait dit Ragnor, différent d'eux. Magnus ne le voyait pas pour l'instant ou plutôt si, il avait découvert une certaine fragilité liée à de la douceur dans les yeux aigue-marine, quand le jeune homme était venu le remercier. Mais, Magnus s'était persuadé depuis qu'il avait voulu voir, ce qui avait souvent caractérisé son Alexander, son âme sœur.

Son portable sonna au son de La marche funèbre de Chopin, cette sonnerie indiquait un contact bien particulier, l'Institut de New-York. Il haïssait la directrice Maryse Lightwood et lui avait trouvé une musique adaptée.

_Bane, décrocha-t-il froidement.

_Maryse Ligthwood de l'Institut de New-York.

_Je sais, répondit Magnus, un petit sourire satisfait aux lèvres en pensant aux notes de Chopin.

_Je sollicite vos services pour renforcer nos protections.

_Non, répondit Magnus abruptement.

Aller à l'Institut, c'était le risque de croiser Alexander, c'était le risque de se retrouver face aux yeux aigue-marine qui l'avait fui, c'était le risque de se briser en mille morceaux face à l'indifférence de son âme sœur.

C'était se confronter à la dangerosité de sa mission. Renforcer, ça voulait bien dire, ce que ça voulait dire. Les protections n'étaient plus assez performantes pour les protéger des démons.

Magnus en était terrifié autant que pétrifié, incapable de penser de manière raisonnée. Pourtant, il était le seul en qui il avait confiance pour protéger Alec, pourtant il ne le pouvait pas, c'était simple.

_Contactez Ragnor Fell.

_Vous avez repris votre poste de Grand Sorcier, par conséquent c'est vous que je dois contacter dans le cadre d'affaires concernant l'Institut, répondit Maryse de manière professionnelle même si son agacement pointait.

_Vos enfants seront là ?

Cette question avait fusé sans que Magnus ne puisse la retenir.

_Mes enfants ?, répéta la directrice, surprise.

Le sorcier en convenait cette interrogation avait de quoi être surprenante. Mais il ne pouvait décemment poser «Votre fils aîné est-il là, car vous allez rire, mais il se trouve que c'est mon âme sœur. Sa neuvième réincarnation pour être précis. Et je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à croiser Alec sans me briser, car j'ai désespérément besoin que son regard aigue-marine se pose sur moi, avec cet amour absolu qui n'appartient qu'à nous. ».

Définitivement, cette issue n'était pas valide, mais il avait besoin de savoir alors quitte à passer pour un warlock psychopathe, autant se renseigner.

_Je ne comprends pas la pertinence de cette information, lâcha Maryse, circonspecte.

_Mais moi si, alors si voulez que je renforce vos barrières, il va me falloir ce renseignement.

_Ils sont en patrouille, déclara froidement la directrice. Vous n'aurez à faire qu'à moi, si la seule idée de croiser la descendance Lightwood vous débecte. Nous vous attendons.

La conversation s'arrêta, Magnus regarda son écran, choqué. Son problème était bien plus subtil que Maryse ne le pensait. Détester simplement les Lightwood lui serait bien plus simple. Mais il ne le pouvait pas, Alec était son âme sœur, Isabelle s'était montré charmante avec lui et le blond était trop préoccupé par son parabatai pour se soucier de lui, donc il n'avait pas été désagréable.

Le fond d'écran apparut à nouveau et Magnus chavira, son cœur se serrant douloureusement. La photo qu'il avait scannée datait de 1944, Alexander si beau dans son uniforme de GI qui faisait ressortir sa peau tannée. Il caressa l'écran avec cérémonie, cette huitième vie avait été si brève. Un an et il avait perdu son âme sœur et si cette fois-ci se comptait en mois ?

A condition, bien sûr que le chasseur d'ombres l'aime. Aurait-il seulement le courage de le reconquérir comme il l'avait fait tant de fois auparavant ? Avec cette peur qui lui tordait le ventre de le perdre à nouveau.

* * *

Magnus arriva devant l'Institut, d'humeur orageuse. La dernière fois qu'il avait quitté cet endroit, il avait sauvé de justesse son âme sœur d'une mort certaine. Sans compter, les chasseurs d'ombres qui l'avaient dévisagé comme une bête de foire. Non vraiment, il détestait être ici.

Alors qu'il allait monter les marches, trois silhouettes discutant activement, attirèrent son attention. Les enfants Lightwood.

La jeune femme du groupe accrochée au bras de son frère aîné avait l'air de le supplier de quelques chose, mais ce n'est pas ce qui attira l'attention principale de Magnus.

Il était blessé, Alexander était blessé. Sa respiration s'accéléra alors que ses yeux s'agrandissaient d'horreur. Comment son frère et sa sœur pouvaient sourire nonchalamment alors qu'Alec était blessé ? Ça lui donnait envie de hurler, mais la panique enserrait sa voix.

Isabelle le remarqua et lui fit un signe de salut avant de se précipiter vers lui, ses hauts talons claquant sur les pavés.

_Magnus, ça fait plaisir de te revoir, dit-elle en déposant un baiser sur une de ses joues.

Mais le sorcier était incapable de lui répondre ou de réagir à son geste. Ses yeux étaient rivés à Alexander. Les orbes aigue-marine le dévisageaient aussi, une interrogation muette s'y lisant et des rougeurs s'invitant sur les joues, cet endroit qui attirait tant le regard de Magnus. La joue droite étant lésée, une estafilade la barrant.

Magnus ne supportait pas de voir son âme sœur blessée. Lors de sa deuxième vie en tant que guerrier d'un clan des Highlands, Alec était rentré avec plus de meurtrissures que le sorcier ne pouvait en dénombrer. Et ce foutu guerrier qu'Alexander était, refusait le plus souvent que Magnus fasse usage de la magie pour le soigner.

«Je ne veux être qu'un homme au milieu des autres. » disait-il. Façon de signifier qu'il était fier de souffrir pour la gloire de son clan. Mais Magnus n'était homme à abandonner, à force de tendresse et de longues discussions, son âme sœur avait fini par lui donner le droit de soigner les blessures non-visibles sous son kilt. Une côte cassée, Magnus était autorisé à jouer de sa magie, une épaule démise, refus pur et simple. Le guérisseur du clan s'en chargeait avec la douleur qui allait avec.

Pourquoi cet Alexander devait être pareil alors que les chasseurs d'ombres avaient les iratzes ?

_A quoi vous servent vos putains de runes, grommela Magnus avant de marcher à pas pressés vers Alec.

Izzy le regardait s'éloigner, choquée par sa sortie vulgaire.

Le warlock s'arrêta devant Alexander et sans un mot, tendit la main pour soigner la blessure. Le jeune homme se recula d'un pas, troublé mais, de son autre main, le sorcier maintint son poignet, il était hors de question qu'il opte pour la fuite encore une fois.

La magie blanche entra en contact avec Alec et changea de couleur devenant bleue alors que la peau se refermait déjà.

Magnus sentit son âme sœur se crisper et retenir sa respiration. Il ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'Alec était terrifié ou parce que sa magie lui évoquait un sentiment connu.

* * *

L'archer était troublé, cette sensation qu'il ressentait au contact de la magie était si agréable. Comme une douce chaleur qui se répandait en lui, c'était curieusement...familier ?

Et ses yeux d'or qui ne le quittaient pas, ils lui devenaient indispensable. Ce regard le gênait autant qu'il l'ancrait. L'ancrer ?

La perception s'estompa en même temps que les yeux d'or le quittaient. Alors que Magnus fuyait vers l'Institut, sans un mot.

_Et nous, on n'a pas le droit au traitement de faveur ?, s'écria Jace sur un ton moqueur.

Isabelle retourna vers ses frères et posa une main autoritaire sur le menton de l'archer, examinant sa joue maintenant lisse.

_Un truc à nous dire ? demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire mutin.

_Quoi ?, répondit Alec, déboussolé.

_Pitié frérot ! Il était à deux doigts de virer berserk en te voyant blessé, il t'a soigné. Ce qui n'est pas notre cas, notifia Isabelle en désignant Jace et elle.

_Et vous, vous regardiez avec tellement d'intensité que vous auriez pu déclencher un feu, rajouta Jace.

_J'ai rien à dire, rougit Alec. Je suis allé le remercier chez lui et c'est tout.

_Voyez vous ça. Pas de baiser de remerciement ? taquina Jace avec un coup de coude.

_Non !, s'écria l'archer. Je l'ai remercié et je suis parti.

Fuir serait un mot plus approprié. Mais comment expliquer à sa fratrie qu'il s'était vu préparer un café ? Tout en sachant rationnellement que ça n'était pas lui. L'homme avait la peau tannée, l'homme était entouré par les bras puissants de Magnus, l'homme n'était pas lui. Mais pourquoi cette foutue scène le tourmentait ? Pourquoi il y avait repensé et l'avait retourné dans sa tête dans tous les sens pour essayer de la comprendre ? Pourquoi une chaleur naissait dans son ventre en y songeant ?

_Alec, tout va bien ?, demanda Izzy, en voyant son frère pâlir de seconde en seconde.

_Je...Je rentre.

Alec avait besoin de se vider l'esprit et une seule activité l'y aider.

* * *

Il était ridicule, Magnus se sentait ridicule. Il n'avait agi avec aucun discernement, sa peur prenant le dessus sur le reste.

Maintenant qu'il y repensait en se dirigeant vers le bureau de Maryse, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de la honte.

Alec n'avait rien, strictement rien, l'estafilade ne dépassait pas les cinq centimètres, elle n'était pas profonde, ne saignait même plus. Elle ne nécessitait pas l'usage abusif de la magie, ni la rudesse de Magnus à l'égard d'Izzy, ni sa main qui avait empêché Alec de fuir.

Ce n'était pas en montrant une tendance à la psychopathie qu'il allait séduire son âme sœur. D'ailleurs, il allait oublier cette folle idée.

Et pourtant, les yeux aigue-marine ne s'étaient pas détourné des siens et cela lui avait fait tellement de bien. Il avait vu des émotions y tourbillonner puis se stopper, la pupille se contractant comme si elle avait focusé.

Magnus secoua la tête, il se donnait des faux espoirs, à penser que peut-être, il avait «vu » quelque chose dans le regard du Lightwood. Il avait juste traumatisé ce gamin en le soignant sans préavis, faisant fi de ses frères et sœurs.

Les autres, étaient-ils seulement blessés ? S'ils ne l'étaient pas, il pouvait faire passer son coup d'éclat comme celui d'un docteur s'inquiétant pour son patient qui reprenait trop vite l'exercice après une opération. C'était plausible comme explication, non ?

Magnus s'arrêta un moment et souffla un grand coup. Il devait se calmer avant de rejoindre Maryse. Hors de question de montrer une faille à cette femme !

Il se recomposa un masque impassible et toqua.

_Entrez !, lui ordonna une voix sévère. Monsieur Bane, merci de vous être déplacé.

_Je ne refuse jamais ce qui m'offrira un paiement en pièces sonnantes et trébuchantes, plaisanta-t-il.

Ils sortirent du bureau et aperçurent Alec au loin, se dirigeant vers une large pièce dont les ouvertures étaient des arches. Magnus engueula intérieurement son satané cœur qui commençait à s'emballer. Il ne savait si c'était de honte ou de joie. Tout était trop compliqué en lui pour comprendre.

_Une chance, vous n'avez pas à croiser mes enfants, dit Maryse en se stoppant regardant son fils.

_Pour dire vrai, j'ai eu l'occasion de les saluer à l'entrée.

Et de me ridiculiser.

Maryse vit que les yeux de Magnus suivaient Alec. Il y avait de la douceur dans ce regard. Pourquoi ? Il refusait de les voir, mais couvait son aîné des yeux. Les sorciers étaient vraiment des créatures étranges et visiblement peu saines d'esprits, quand le regard bascula soudain dans une sourde colère.

* * *

Alec aussitôt dans la salle d'entraînement, se débarrassa de son haut. Il avait chaud, très chaud. Il ne savait pas pourquoi.

Il se saisit de son arc, de son carquois et commença à abattre les flèches sur la cible qui le narguait au loin. Elles atteignaient leur but avec une rigueur militaire, s'enfonçant toutes les unes après les autres, en plein cœur. Ce n'était pas assez difficile, il actionna un programme qui faisait apparaître des cibles de manière aléatoire, il devait évacuer la tension qui pulsait dans ses veines.

Les flèches ne manquaient là aussi pas leur cible, mais il s'apaisa peu à peu, tandis que le regard d'or s'éloignait dans son esprit.

* * *

Magnus en avait fini avec les protections, cela avait été un jeu d'enfant de les renforcer. Et il n'avait pas mis plus d'un quart d'heure, il pouvait maintenant partir, savourant la lourdeur de la bourse qui pesait dans sa veste.

Il passa devant la pièce aux belles arches et ne put s'empêcher d'y jeter un œil. Il resta figé devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. C'était comme si Alec dansait, de ses flèches, ils atteignaient des cibles qui apparaissaient de manière soudaine et visiblement aléatoire. Le faisant tourner dans différentes directions.

Magnus sentit une bouffée de désir monter en lui alors qu'il détaillait l'archer. Son pantalon de cuir qui moulait ses cuisses puissantes, les fesses petites, mais fermes qu'on pouvait imaginer sous la matière tendue, son torse sculpté où les runes dessinaient un relief saisissant sur la blancheur nacrée. Il reconnaissait quelques marques, parabatai près de sa ceinture d'Apollon, stamina à droite sur les abdominaux ciselés, précision dans le bas du dos à droite, frôlant ses reins, endurance sur l'omoplate gauche. Et tant d'autres.

Magnus haïssait les runes, elles étaient le symbole de ceux qu'ils détestaient mais, chez Alexander, elles avaient un curieux pouvoir de fascination.

Le sorcier se sentait fiévreux, plus il détaillait son âme sœur, plus cette sensation s'intensifiait. Cela faisait soixante-dix ans,qu'il n'avait pas senti ce désir pur et puissant l'envahir.

Soudain, l'archer se tourna vers lui et toucha une cible à quelques mètres au-dessus de l'arche où se tenait le sorcier.

Magnus même avec toute la volonté du monde, ne pouvait détacher son regard du torse luisant de sueur, qui se soulevait de manière de plus en plus précipité. Il ne pouvait, ce n'était pas possible. Il se sentait tel un félin à deux doigts de sauter sur sa proie.

Alec, les joues en feux, scrutait Magnus qui le contemplait comme un aveugle qui découvrait soudain la lumière. C'était déstabilisant et grisant.

 _ **Une plaine désertique s'étend à ma droite, un ranch que je sais douillet à ma gauche et face à moi, un mustang à la robe noire qui se cambre à ma moindre approche.**_

 _ **_Fais attention, sweetheart, dit un homme assis sur la clôture qui entoure le terrain où je dresse les chevaux.**_

 _ **Son large stetson m'empêche de le discerner clairement.**_

 _ **_Ashkin est une vraie tête de mule.**_

 _ **_Non, c'est un cheval , contra l'homme, espiègle.**_

 _ **Je ris à cette blague légère et me décide à abandonner pour aujourd'hui. Je m'approche de l'homme qui enflamme mes sens.**_

 _ **_Je ne voudrais pas que ce cheval blesse ce corps à damner, signale l'homme en parcourant mon torse cuivré d'un doigt me faisant frissonner d'anticipation.**_

 _ **Mes yeux alors se lèvent vers un regard d'or.**_

Le même regard qui regardait maintenant Alec, le même regard qui le transperçait. C'était quoi ce délire, pourquoi une deuxième fois son cerveau fantasmait des situations démentes au contact de Magnus ? Pourquoi était-il terrifié ? Pourquoi avait-il l'impression que c'était vrai ?

L'or quitta sa contemplation du torse d'Alexander et se vrilla dans les yeux aigue-marine, un court instant avant de disparaître.

La fuite, Magnus fuyait. Il avait bien trop peur de ce qui aurait pu se passer s'il était resté une seconde de plus. La fuite en avant, Magnus ne connaissait que ça depuis qu'il avait retrouvé Alexander.

Fuir, c'était se protéger.

* * *

Merci de votre lecture.

N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis.

À bientôt.

Vous commencez à voir plus claire à travers le brouillard ?


	4. Chapter 3

Nous sommes de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour. Après de nombreux mois d'absence, on va être honnête, se sera probablement le cas pour le chapitre suivant. Mais il sera là, un jour...

Flavy

Merci à toi, nous aussi on aime le Ragnael. Plus de souvenirs au menu et un petit pas en avant

Sur ce, bonne lecture

* * *

Fuir c'était se protéger.

Se protéger de l'Enclave

Se protéger de l'Institut

Se protéger des chasseurs d'ombres

Se protéger des Lightwood

Se protéger d'Alexander.

Cette vérité plus qu'aucune autre était terrifiante.

Jamais il n'avait eu à se protéger de son âme sœur.

S'en était presque risible. Soixante-dix ans à le chercher, à le vouloir, à désespérer et maintenant qu'il l'avait trouvé, Alexander était devenu tout ce qu'il détestait.

Vraiment ?

Ragnor lui avait pourtant dit qu'Alec était différent. Alors pourquoi ne pas lui donner une chance ?

La haine comme bouclier pour contrer la souffrance, la peur, et l'absence.

Ragnor avait les réponses, Ragnor savait. Comme toujours ses pas le conduisirent chez son fidèle ami.

* * *

Magnus entra dans l'appartement sans prendre la peine de toquer et tomba sur une scène des plus singulière. Raphael chevauchant Ragnor, le dos de celui-ci plaqué contre le canapé.

Sans perdre de sa superbe, Magnus alla s'installer dans un fauteuil.

_ Tiens, j'aurais pensé que c'était dans l'autre sens.

D'un sursaut Ragnor se releva, faisant chuter Raphael sur le sol.

La mine soucieuse et les sourcils froncés de Magnus ne laissait pas de doute sur son humeur.

_ Un souci, mon chaton ? Alec ?

Un soupir à fendre l'âme fut la seul réponse qu'il reçu.

Oubliant ses activités précédentes, Ragnor s'empressa d'aller réconforter Magnus.

Laissant un Raphael particulièrement agacé sur le tapis angora de leur salon. Il était moelleux, mais tout de même.

_ T'as revu Alec ? Tu l'as pas revu ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Il s'est rien passé ? Ça s'est mal passé ? Ça s'est trop bien passé ? C'était à l'institut ?

_ Il ne sera jamais mon Alexander.

Ragnor caressa la joue de son acolyte, dans un geste rassurant et familier.

_ Qu'entend tu par là ?

_ L'espace d'une seconde j'ai parfois l'impression de le retrouver, mais ça ne dure jamais. Cette fois c'est différent je ne sais pas comment agir avec lui. Il ressemble physiquement à son lui de sa première vie, ça fait soixante-dix ans que je le cherche. Je sais pas comment l'expliquer, c'est plus fort et c'est d'autant plus terrifiant.

Alors que Ragnor s'apprêtait à rassurer son ami. Raphael rappela sa présence, de manière fracassante, en se relevant d'un bon.

_ Dios. Toi arrête de le rassurer et dans la chambre, j'arrive. Et toi, invite le restaurant et dégage.

Ragnor se dirigeait déjà gaiement vers leur chambre

Magnus ne pipa mot, mais un sourire mutin s'invita sur ses lèvres. En effet, Raphael avait visiblement des choses à finir. Le regard du sorcier dériva sur la bosse qui déformait toujours le pantalon du vampire. Raphael partit, Magnus pris son portable en main et lui aussi obéit prestement à l'ordre donné.

* * *

La tonalité du téléphone s'égrena et une voix féminine lui répondit.

_Magnus ?

_Tu penses que c'est une bonne idée de l'inviter au restaurant ?

_Tu sais que je n'ai pas suivi la conversation que tu as eu avec Ragnor ?

Comme toujours, Catarina savait que les appels décousus de Magnus résultaient toujours d'une entrevue avec leur ami commun.

Le warlock avait la fâcheuse habitude de considérer Cat et Ragnor comme une entité commune. C'était ses amis.

_Raph m'a grondé et m'a dit d'inviter Alexander au restaurant.

Catarina ne put retenir un éclat de rire.

-Il t'as grondé ? Tu sais que vous avez quelques centaines d'années de différence.

_Disons que je les ais dérangés et je ne suis pas sûr qu'il ait tord. Je pense même qu'il a raison.

_Bien sûr qu'il a raison.

Cat avait cherché à le protéger avant mais maintenant que c'était fait, elle était prête à tout faire pour que la relation entre Mag's et Alec s'épanouisse.

Le lien d'âme sœur était nébuleux pour elle, elle ne le comprenait pas, mais elle connaissait Magnus depuis des centaines d'années. Elle l'avait vu traverser toutes les épreuves, souffrir, aimer, souffrir, aimer, souffrir et aimer encore.

Un autre aurait perdu pied, aurait abandonné, aurait lâché prise, mais jamais Magnus. Vie après vie, il avait attendu, il avait surmonté les épreuves de ce drôle de destin.

_Tu sais même où l'inviter ?, dit Catarina.

Magnus sourit et pense à quel point ses amis étaient exceptionnels, présents, attentifs. Quand lui faiblissait, eux étaient là pour lui donner l'impulsion qui lui manquait.

_Naturellement.

* * *

Alec dans le fauteuil de sa chambre, un thé à la main et un livre dans l'autre, était profondément plongé dans sa lecture.

Soudain un passage l'interpella et lui serra le cœur, sans qu'il n'en comprenne la raison.

«Combien de fois peut-on aimer une personne, et la perdre, aimer, et perdre encore, quand on vit tellement plus longtemps que tous les autres, avant de ne plus oser aimer ? » (1)

 _ **_ Comment Magnus fait-il pour supporter ma perte à chaque fois ?**_

 _ **Un visage sérieux face à moi, réfléchit à ma question. La peau foncée se transforme en une teinte bleutée. Je l'ai désarçonné, mais sa peau ébène refait son apparition en une fraction de seconde. Cat n'était jamais surprise bien longtemps, habituée qu'elle était à mes nombreuses interrogations. Sa patience lui faisait honneur, elle avait déjà dût répondre à cette question déjà quatre fois auparavant.**_

 _ **_ À chaque fois qu'on parle de mes vies précédentes, j'ai l'impression qu'il minimise l'impact que ma mort a sur lui. J'ai le droit à un sourire et à cette foutue rengaine « du moment que je te retrouve, le reste n'a aucune importance ». Mais ça doit bien en avoir.**_

 _ **Mes yeux dérivent sur le miroir dos à mon amie, un trait soucieux barre mon front, je vieillis et mes premières rides apparaissent. Expérience que ne connaîtra jamais Magnus. Restera t-il quand ma peau sera altérée par le temps ou mourrais -je avant ?**_

Alec se leva précipitamment, laissant tomber son livre et son thé et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain, ne prêtant pas attention au liquide se répandant sur le sol.

Le reflet du miroir était celui qu'il avait toujours vu. Pas d'yeux en amande, pas de rides, pas de bouche charnue, pas de joues rondes. Seul point commun avec ce reflet qu'il aurait juré être lui, les cheveux de jais et les prunelles aigue-marine.

Encore ses hallucinations ?! Que lui arrivait-il ? Depuis que la magie de Magnus avait agi sur lui pour le guérir, ses apparitions lui pourrissaient la vie, il devait lui en parler. Il fallait que ça cesse, il pillait l'intimité des amours passés de Magnus sans le vouloir et cela devenait de plus en plus intimes. En outre, il ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de réagir et de s'emballer, comme si ces moments volés étaient ses propres souvenirs. Ça ne pouvait être cela. Impossible.

* * *

Magnus d'un pas décidé et le cœur vaillant, se dirigeait vers l'Institut. Il allait le faire. Il allait inviter Alexander. Un garde âgé à la porte, lui barra l'accès.

_ Vous ne passerez pas, sorcier.

L'impolitesse du garde, fit grincer des dents Magnus. Pour qui se prenait-il ? Pour un garde. En fait, il faisait simplement son travail.

Pour donner une raison valable à sa présence, il fit apparaître une écharpe dans son dos.

_ Alexander Lightwood a laissé son écharpe chez moi, je souhaiterais la lui rendre.

_ Chez toi ?

Un sourcil levé, le passage au tutoiement laissé supposé que le garde se méfiait encore davantage de lui.

_ Whitesage, laisse-le entrer, je me porte garante pour lui.

Isabelle Lightwood arriva derrière lui, ses cheveux ébènes flottant dans son dos. Cette preuve de confiance étonna le warlock, il avait à peine échangé quelques mots avec la jeune femme. Il fut surpris quand celle-ci embrassa ses joues pour le saluer.

_ Alec est dans la bibliothèque, suis-moi.

Magnus était surpris d'être aussi transparent aux yeux d'Izzy. Elle lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Expérience qu'il était habitué à vivre seulement avec Ragnor, Cat et bien sûr son âme sœur. Ragnor avait raison, les enfants Lightwood ne cessait de le surprendre.

Le sorcier lui emboîta le pas, la suivant dans le dédale des couloirs de l'Institut. Passant une porte massive, ils découvrirent un Alec plongé dans des recherches, de nombreux livres étalés tout autours de lui sur la table. Il prenait des notes activement sur un carnet et ne prêta aucune attention à sa sœur. Dès lors que Magnus franchit le seuil, les yeux aigue-marine se vrillèrent à l'or. Une constante rassurante pour le sorcier, Alexander réagissait encore à sa présence. Un fait étonnant pour le shadowhunter, encore une résultante de la magie ?

_ Que fais-tu là ?

La question désarçonna Magnus. Son plan n'allait pas jusque là. Il avait pensé simplement rentré, proposer un dîner à Alexander et repartir. Le reste était plus nébuleux.

Pourtant l'interrogation était légitime. Magnus n'avait aucune raison d'être là. Aucune qu'il voulait énoncer devant la fille Lightwood.

Se rappelant le tissu dans sa main, il décida de poursuivre sur son excuse énoncée plus tôt.

_ Je viens te rentre ton écharpe.

Lui tendant l'étoffe espérant qu'il comprenne et qu'il rentre dans son jeu.

_ C'est pas mon écharpe.

Izzy éclata de rire et dans un clin d'œil adressé à Magnus, sortit de la pièce pour leur laisser une intimité relative.

_ Pourquoi tu veux me rendre une écharpe qui n'est pas à moi ?

_ Ça te dirait de dîner avec moi ?

Le rouge monta aux joues d'Alec, mais il ne se départit pas de sa pensée initiale. Il ne comprenait pas cette histoire d'étoffe. Il voulait comprendre.

_ Je comprend pas le rapport avec l'écharpe.

Un sourire attendri étira les traits du warlock. Cette innocence presque enfantine, ça c'était son Alexander.

_ C'était une excuse maladroite pour pouvoir rentrer dans l'institut. C'est qu'un détail, je voulais surtout te proposer un rendez-vous.

_ Ok.

Le mot lâché aussi facilement surpris Alec. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'accepter aussi vite une invitation. Bien sûr, on lui avait fait des propositions, mais il avait toujours refusé. Il n'en avait jamais ressenti l'envie.

Un rire nerveux de Magnus.

_ Demain vingt heures, je viens te chercher?

_ Ok

Visiblement le warlock ne pourrait rien tirer de plus éloquent de son vis à vis. Il retint difficilement son envie d'embrasser la joue d'Alec et se contenta d'une dernière phrase

_ À demain.

En ouvrant la porte, trois corps s'écroulèrent. Cheveux blonds, cheveux noirs et cheveux roux. Magnus rieur, les enjamba.

_ Je te laisse t'occuper de ça, Alexander.

À l'énoncé de son prénom complet, un frisson parcouru Alec.

_ Alexander ? Tu le reprend pas lui ?, S'étonna Jace goguenard.

_ C'est pas le sujet. Vous faisiez quoi là ?

Izzy main sur le menton, l'innocence incarnée répondit à la question de son frère.

_ Rune d'écoute. Alors comme ça demain 20h ?

Se relevant et sautant sur son frère, la joie d'Izzy explosa bruyamment.

_ Je peux t'habiller, je peux t'habiller, je peux t'habiller.

Alec s'ébroua pour tenter de la déloger, peine perdue.

Isabelle se décrocha d'elle même et Alec en profita aussitôt pour regagner son antre sous les rires de ses comparses.

Magnus savait qui appeler pour réserver dans le restaurant où Alexander et lui avaient partagé nombres de repas et de souvenirs. Le Taki's. Une cuisine traditionnelle et une table qu'ils s'étaient appropriés dès leur premier dîner là bas.

* * *

(1) citation des Loups de Riverdance, Logan tome 3, H V Gavriel.

En espérant que ce petit chapitre vous aura plu. N'hésitez-pas à nous dire votre avis.

Merci et à bientôt


End file.
